


Новый опыт владения мечом

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Уроки разврата [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: После тяжелого боя с Пустыми хорошо бы расслабиться, а безотказный Исида как назло свалил на каникулы из города. Теперь в дозоре надо справляться самому! Хотя и здесь можно получить новый опыт владения мечом





	Новый опыт владения мечом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swordsmanship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416207) by Iron Dog. 



> PWP! Откровенное порно, ничего, кроме порно. Сюжета нет, и не надейтесь, возможно, ООС и ATG. POV Ичиго (в этой части)

Что значит – каникулы с семьей?! Да как Исида мог меня так подставить?! Ну зашибись, и что мне теперь делать, если следующие две недели Исиды не будет? Как теперь расслабляться после боев, если нельзя будет его разложить и трахнуть?  
Обиженный и растерянный, я предпочел закрыться в своей комнате и дуться после того, как Исида поставил меня перед фактом этой сногсшибательной новости и преспокойно отправился собирать вещи. Единственное, что меня утешало – страдать он будет не меньше меня. Знаю, знаю, я вел себя как мудак, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Собственно, наш первый поцелуй оказался сюрпризом. Он случился нечаянно – и, обуреваемые взрывным коктейлем из возбуждения и смущения, мы отпрянули в стороны. Исида немедленно отпустил едкий комментарий, а я среагировал, как и положено тупому грубияну, которым он меня вечно обзывал: мгновенно рванув его за плащ, поцеловал снова. Яростно. И когда отпустил, мы оба не могли похвастаться ровностью дыхания или сексуальной незаинтересованностью.  
Вот так начались наши перепихи после боев.  
А теперь Исида оставлял меня на взводе во всех смыслах и уезжал на каникулы с отцом. Вот только Пустые не перестанут появляться из-за того, что он будет прохлаждаться где-то на побережье. Конечно, сражаться я с ними мог и без Исиды. Но после боя мне отчаянно нужно было почувствовать себя живым, а секс – лучший известный мне способ снять стресс и расслабиться.  
Я вздохнул и приготовился мириться с грядущим несением вахты в одиночестве, совсем как в старые недобрые времена. И самое печальное – как и в те времена – мне предстояла одинокая дрочка.  
Я закинул меч на плечо и вытер с лица струйки пота. Последний Пустой оказался крепким орешком, и мне пришлось немало потрудиться. Будь со мной Исида, все прошло бы гораздо легче, даже при его способностях адски раздражать меня полвечера. Теперь, когда бой был окончен, я еще сильнее жалел, что его нет рядом. Вокруг был какой-то тихий лесок, ярко светила луна, а при лунном свете Исида всегда выглядел охрененно.  
Я выругал себя за ненужные мысли о нем. Вот какой смысл так растравлять себя.  
Меня терзало желание - обычное дело после битвы. От балансирования на грани смерти и опьяняющего жара силы, что текла через меня, мой член требовал внимания с почти болезненной настойчивостью. И она стала еще сильнее, когда я использовал зампакто для решающего удара. Вообще-то мне не стоило этого делать, но злость на Исиду-дезертира нашла выход на попавшемся под руку Пустом.  
Я вонзил острие меча в мягкую землю и развязал пояс. Ткань не успела разойтись, как пальцы сжались на вздыбленном члене. Я начал медленно поглаживать себя, размазывая большим пальцем прозрачную каплю, уже выступившую на головке. Приятно, но никакого сравнения с тем сладким моментом, когда передо мной на коленях стоял Исида и осторожно пробовал меня на вкус языком. Раздраженный рык прокатился по горлу, острой вспышкой отозвалась мощь, все еще текущая по моему телу, и я услышал, как кто-то прошептал мое имя.  
Мгновенно оставив член, я привычно схватился за меч, готовясь выдернуть его из земли при первых же признаках нападения. Когда ничего не материализовалось, я еще пару минут не отпускал оружие, прежде чем вновь забрать член в ладонь. Должно быть, показалось.  
Теперь уже поглаживая свое собственное орудие, я медленно опустился коленями на траву. Ночь была теплой, легкий ветерок обдувал обнажившуюся кожу и заставил затвердеть соски. С губ сорвался тихий стон удовольствия, и я закрыл глаза, представляя вместо собственной ласкающей руки Исиду. Меня жарко окатило желанием, и я почувствовал, как внутри вновь взбурлила сила.  
– Ичиго, – прилетел с ветром шепот.  
Я резко открыл глаза. В этот раз мне точно не показалось. Я слышал, как меня позвал чей-то голос, полный страсти. Это был глубокий, насыщенный звук, от которого по коже пошли мурашки, а тело скрутило похотью. Оставаясь на коленях, я потянулся за мечом. Между прочим, адреналин от недавнего боя все еще бурлил во мне, так что без вопросов выплеснул бы раздражение и сексуальную неудовлетворенность на того, кто, блядь, вздумал мне помешать.  
– Ичиго, – зов повторился, и в одном этом слове ясно читалось желание.  
– Покажись, ты, гребаный трус! – зарычал я, оглядывая деревья.  
– Позови меня, – у этого голоса даже требование звучало, как ласка.  
– Да я понятия не имею, кто ты такой! Но ты, скотина, прервал сеанс идеальной дрочки, так что или выходи и дерись, либо отъебись и дай мне закончить начатое. И плевать, будешь ты смотреть или нет, извращенец.  
– Ты знаешь меня. Ты очень близко со мной знаком. И я долго ждал, пока буду нужен тебе вот так. Позови меня, Ичиго, – настаивал голос, ставший еще ниже, и от этого возбуждение и страсть во мне только возросли.  
– Кончай прятаться, придурок. Я не знаю, кто ты! – зло заорал я, но голос все продолжал звучать, раздувая во мне пламя желания.  
– Ты знаешь меня, Ичиго. Я всегда с тобой. Я помогаю тебе в бою. Дай мне помочь тебе и в этом. Назови мое имя, и я приду к тебе.  
Я открыл рот, собираясь и дальше художественно материть владельца голоса на все лады, когда меня осенила сумасшедшая мысль. «Да ни хрена!..» – неверяще промелькнула мысль. Но был только один способ проверить.  
– Зангецу?  
И пошатнулся, когда меня буквально прошил заряд силы. Физическое воплощение моего меча соткалось на расстоянии десяти шагов; его плащ чуть развевался на ветру.  
– Ичиго, – мягко сказал он, а по губам скользнула улыбка.  
Я убрал руку с рукояти меча и во все глаза уставился на Зангецу. Должно быть, он хотел меня чему-то научить. Так было раньше: появлялся – и учил меня, чему считал нужным. Вот только выбрал адски неудобное время для уроков! Я был уже полностью возбужден и в данный момент даже слышать ничего не хотел о мастерстве владения мечом. «Ну, если только у него на уме не забавы с другим «мечом», – усмехнувшись, подумал я.  
Зангецу плавно двинулся ко мне, и каждое его движение дышало грацией. От него исходили волны желания, столь сильного, что захлестывали меня с головой. Я бросил думать об уроках фехтования и сосредоточился на охватившей меня жажде. Его пальцы коснулись моего лица – когда он успел оказаться так близко? От контакта кожу закололо крохотными иголочками силы, и я вздрогнул.  
– Нам будет очень хорошо вместе, Ичиго. Я точно знаю, что ты хочешь; что тебе нужно. Я знаю, что тебя возбуждает, потому что это возбуждает и меня.  
– Откуда ты это знаешь? – спросил я. Мой голос охрип от неожиданного удовольствия, а это было всего лишь одно прикосновение.   
– Я – часть тебя. Мы связаны гораздо крепче, чем кто бы то ни было. Даже связь, которая у тебя с тем квинси, не настолько сильна, как наша. Я наслаждался вашими встречами через тебя, но сейчас... Я хочу удовольствия, которое, я знаю, мы сможем почувствовать вместе.  
– Ты – что?! Да что ты вообще знаешь, что я чувствовал с Исидой? – спросил я, еле удерживаясь, чтобы не вжаться щекой в его ладонь и сильнее почувствовать желание, пробужденное его прикосновением. Что он делал со мной?  
– Я всегда с тобой, Ичиго. Когда ты сражаешься, когда ты спишь, когда ты скользишь глубоко в том квинси после боя – я с тобой и тогда. Твое наслаждение – это мое наслаждение, но не настолько сильное, каким могло бы быть. Дай моим пальцам ласкать тебя. Разреши моим губам целовать тебя. Позволь мне слить свою силу с твоей, и, обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.  
Я посмотрел в темные глаза Зангецу и почувствовал, что согласно киваю. Его губы изогнулись в чувственной улыбке. Он дернул за застежки своего плаща и позволил ему упасть к своим ногам. Его белая рубашка и черные штаны хорошо обрисовывали фигуру, и я видел, что у него уже тоже стоял. Зангецу расстегнул пуговицы рубашки, и вскоре та присоединились к плащу на земле. Его кожа была испещрена шрамами, и через пару секунд я осознал, что каждый шрам находится точно там же, где получал тяжелые раны я сам.  
– Эти шрамы... – я замолчал и осторожно дотронулся до одного. От этого легкого касания по коже заплясали колючие искорки силы, и вместо того, чтобы отдернуть руку, я еще плотнее прижал ладонь к его груди.  
Когда покалывания силы превратились в бурлящий поток, мою ладонь на шраме накрыло чужое тепло, и в чужом выдохе я услышал свое имя. Зангецу улыбнулся, глядя на мое удивленное лицо – этот поток прошелся по всему моему телу, переплавляя желание в нечто гораздо более сильное. Рука легла на мое плечо и потянула вниз ткань. Я закрыл глаза; от прикосновения светлые волоски на коже руки встали дыбом. И с шумом втянул воздух, когда его длинные пальцы задели мой сосок, заставляя стать ещё тверже.  
Зангецу потянул край с другого плеча, и вскоре моя одежда беспорядочно валялась на земле вокруг. Я по-прежнему стоял перед ним на коленях на мягкой траве и открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он расстегивает брюки. Кончик его возбужденного члена торчал напротив моего лица, и я машинально облизнул губы. Зангецу зарылся пальцами в мои короткие волосы, потянув к себе. Я положил ладони ему на бедра и спустил вниз штаны. Хотя и поражался сам себе, что делаю такое, но чувствовать искорки силы было так приятно, что я не мог не касаться его.  
«У него толще, чем Исиды», – было первое, что я подумал, когда увидел его член. Когда я крепко сжал его, Зангецу выдохнул мои имя и подался бедрами вперед. На ощупь он казался прохладным бархатом, тогда как Исида всегда ощущался, как горячий шелк. И на секунду задумался, каким ему кажусь я. Зангецу чуть притянул мою голову к себе, и я пробежался по головке языком, чтобы попробовать на вкус то, что он предлагал мне.  
У него был вкус силы. Не знаю, как еще это можно описать. Вкус на моем языке был чистым и четким, и я хотел попробовать больше, поэтому открыл рот и вобрал его член. Стон удовольствия Зангецу прокатился по мне лавиной. Я вобрал столько, сколько мог, и закрыл глаза от блаженства, наслаждаясь ощущением кожи его члена, скользящего по моему языку.  
Зангецу начал двигаться медленно, позволяя мне контролировать, насколько глубоко вбирать в рот. Мои губы покалывало от его силы. Я вдохнул его запах и низко, гортанно застонал от голода, который пробуждался в моем теле. Зангецу был прав. Никогда прежде не доводилось мне испытывать большего удовольствия. Я никогда не чувствовал, чтобы желание терзало меня так сильно только от того, что я сосал чей-то член. Поэтому когда Зангецу не дал моему рту насладиться в полной мере, протест был предсказуем.  
– Я хочу большего, чем это. Я хочу чувствовать тебя вокруг себя, Ичиго, – сказал он, снимая с себя штаны окончательно и отбрасывая их прочь.  
Я тупо пялился на него несколько секунд, прежде чем до меня дошло, что он имеет в виду. «Хрена с два!» – пронеслось в голове, и я вскочил на ноги. Я мог ему отсосать, но не подставить задницу. Я тот, кто всегда брал. У меня никто не оказывался сверху, даже Исида.  
– Ни за что. Исида не добрался до моей задницы, так почему ты думаешь, что я дам тебе?  
– Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал. Я говорил тебе, Ичиго: я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Я знаю, что тебе нужно.  
– Я хочу спустить. Я хочу трахаться. Я не хочу быть трахнутым. Ты чуток напутал, Зангецу  
– Но ты хочешь. Иначе я не жаждал бы взять тебя так сильно, как жажду сейчас.  
От моего рыка завибрировали даже ребра, когда я замахнулся на него кулаком. Зангецу легко блокировал движение, поймал мою руку в захват и завернул мне за спину. Наши обнаженные тела прижались друг к другу, и Зангецу наклонился так, чтобы его щека коснулась моей. Ха, у меня вообще-то вторая рука свободна! Но он также перехватил ее и присоединил к правой, в плотном захвате около моей поясницы. Наши тела теперь были вдавлены друг в друга от колен до плеч, и я чувствовал, как его возбужденный член вжимается в мой. Его сила давила на меня, и в горле пересохло от этого острого ощущения, заполнявшего как тело, так и голову.  
– Тебе нужно завоевать право оказаться сверху, Ичиго. Как ты сражался со мной для получения банкая, так и сейчас ты должен сразиться со мной за право трахнуть, – прошептал Зангецу мне в ухо, прежде чем ухватил мочку зубами и мягко прикусил.  
От этого ощущения я дернулся и выгнулся в его хватке. На какую-то долю секунды мне захотелось, чтобы он просто делал со мной все, что захочет, лишь бы продлить это удовольствие. Его бедра подались вперед, ко мне, и я сполна ощутил размер и толщину чужого достоинства. Смутное беспокойство от идеи принять нечто столь крупное в свое тело заставило меня вновь начать сопротивляться.  
Но Зангецу прочно удерживал мои руки в захвате и принялся целовать, легко прикусывая, мою шею. Стон желания рвался из моего горла, а кожей я ощущал его улыбку. Он перехватил мои запястья одной рукой и освободившейся начал поглаживать мои ребра и бедра мягкими, неторопливыми движениями. От его пальцев растекались покалывающие искорки силы, от которой неконтролируемо извивалось мое тело. Везде, где соприкасалась наша кожа, текли потоки силы, и от острого желания у меня уже начинала кружиться голова.  
Когда его губы коснулись моего соска, я выгнулся навстречу. Казалось, между моим соском и пахом существует прямая связь, и Зангецу безжалостно этим пользовался. Я рванулся из его хватки и раздраженно зарычал, когда захват остался по-прежнему твердым.  
– Пусти меня, чтобы я мог сражаться! – хрипло потребовал я.  
– Мы уже сражаемся, Ичиго. Не каждая битва подразумевает прямую атаку. И, как видишь, я пока побеждаю, – с низким смешком сказал он и чуть сдвинулся, чтобы начать пытать другой сосок.  
Стоило мне открыть рот, чтобы возмутиться наглой лжи, как туда скользнули его пальцы, и я машинально обхватил их губами. Яркий и чистый вкус силы словно стекал с его кожи мне на язык, и я вздохнул от удовольствия прежде, чем смог себя остановить.  
– Соси их, Ичиго. Дай мне насладиться ощущением твоего рта.  
Под влиянием этих слов, произнесенных голосом, густо окрашенным желанием, – и тем, как он лизал и вбирал в рот мои соски, – я сделал именно то, что он требовал. Я сжал губы и щеки, чтобы с силой всосать его пальцы, и услышал его блаженный стон. Это был момент триумфа от того, что вырвал из него этот звук. Я провел языком по его пальцам, продолжая сосать, чем заработал еще один стон.  
Зангецу прекратил мучить мои соски и спустился ниже по моему телу. Он целовал и лизал, перемежая это легкими прикусываниями, отмечая свой след по моей груди, пока не добрался до моего болезненно возбужденного члена. Я затаил дыхание в предвкушении, когда почувствовал, как его рот навис надо мной. Когда его губы скользнули вниз по головке, я коротко вскрикнул от удовольствия: покалывающее поле силы окружило мою самую чувствительную плоть. Зангецу вытянул пальцы из моего приоткрытого рта и обхватил ими ствол, скользко охватывая основание члена. Он начал ласкать меня рукой одновременно с движениями рта вверх-вниз. Я поймал ритм и начал двигать бедрами в такт с ним.  
Пальцы, обхватывающие мой член, исчезли, и я застонал от потери, но Зангецу двинулся дальше по моему члену, пока полностью не вобрал меня в рот. Я пережил миг потрясенного изумления, – Исида никогда не мог этого сделать! – прежде чем меня охватило сильнейшее желание. Зангецу застонал, откровенно наслаждаясь ощущением моего члена в своей глотке, и эти вибрации заставили меня издавать бессвязные звуки удовольствия. Он начал равномерно поднимать и опускать голову: отстраняясь, пока между его губ не оставался лишь самый краешек головки, а потом скользить вниз, пока его нос не утыкался в ярко-оранжевые волосы у основания.  
От даруемого им удовольствия мои глаза закрылись сами собой, и все мысли о сражении выветрились у меня из головы. Зачем было драться? Это же было так приятно. Его рот на мне. Давление его мощи против моей. Энергия покалывала, танцуя по моей коже от происходящего взаимообмена сил. Даже то, что мои руки были завернуты за спину, только обостряло испытываемое наслаждение.   
Поэтому когда я почувствовал первое дразнящее прикосновение чуть шершавых пальцев между ягодиц, то только вздохнул от накатившего удовольствия   
Зангецу с силой всосал мой член, одновременно вталкивая в меня все еще влажный палец. С низким горловым стоном я машинально качнул бедрами. От этого движения мой член еще глубже погрузился в прохладную бархатистость рта Зангецу, а его палец почти покинул мое тело. Разрываясь между стремлением войти в рот Зангецу еще глубже и все же освободиться от до странности приятного ощущения чего-то в моей заднице, я мог только сипло выдохнуть о своем желании, когда он медленно втолкнул палец обратно. Я дернулся и вскрикнул от удивления, когда его палец прижался к чему-то внутри, и у меня перед глазами заплясали звезды.  
Колени подломились, и я повалился на его плечо. Член выскользнул из его рта, палец внутри сместился, и теперь еще сильнее прижимался к той самой точке. Невыносимо жгуче мне  _захотелось_ , и я застонал от этой отчаянной необходимости. Хватка Зангецу на моих запястьях удерживала меня в согнутом положении, и когда он начал вытаскивать палец, я завозился, пытаясь удержать его внутри себя. Когда я почувствовал, как в меня проникают два пальца, то начал лихорадочно хватать ртом воздух. А когда его пальцы начали ласкать ту точку внутри меня, я стал чуть ли не всхлипывать от экстаза, вызываемого этими прикосновениями.  
– Это может быть еще лучше, Ичиго. Позволь мне показать тебе, – сказал Зангецу, продолжая неспешно ласкать меня.  
Еще лучше? Единственное, что могло бы быть еще лучше, это если бы мне прямо сейчас дали кончить. Я потерся о его плечо и на миг задохнулся, когда от этого движения пальцы во мне чуть сместились. Зангецу вырвал у меня очередной долгий, протяжный стон, когда втолкнул еще один палец – и начал поглаживать меня в ритме, что одновременно и мучил, и возбуждал.  
– Хочешь еще больше удовольствия, Ичиго? Я могу дать тебе больше. Твое удовольствие – это мое удовольствие. Ты все еще хочешь сражаться со мной за право быть сверху или хочешь, чтобы я вознес тебя выше, чем ты когда-либо взлетал?  
– Больше. Выше, – выдохнул я, почти ничего не соображая от желания, пробужденного его действиями.  
Он освободил мои руки, сдвинул меня со своего плеча и положил на спину на плащ, снятый им ранее. Я кожей почувствовал прохладный бархат и понял, что отныне всегда буду ассоциировать это ощущение с Зангецу. Он мягко раздвинул мои ноги и провел ладонями по коже, заставив беспокойно заерзать на месте. Мой член и яйца ныли от желания кончить, а задница ощущалась странно-пустой без его пальцев внутри. Я разглядывал его тело сверху донизу, пока Зангецу вставал на колени между моих бедер. Внутри все подрагивало и сжималось от обуревавшей меня жажды и нервов, потому что я вновь видел его возбужденный член. Он был большой, и я запоздало подумал о том, каково это - принимать такой член в свою задницу.  
– Поначалу будет немного больно, но наслаждение превзойдет все. Ты хочешь, чтобы я подарил тебе больше блаженства, чем всё, что ты до этого считал возможным, или все же хочешь сражаться со мной за право быть сверху? – спросил он, с вызовом глядя на меня.  
Я осознал, что он до сих пор думает, что я собираюсь с ним драться. Ну, я немного нервничал насчет предстоящего вторжения в свое тело, но Исида все время это делал, к тому же я и мысли не допускал, чтобы отказаться от только что озвученного им явного вызова.  
– У меня в кармане хакама смазка. Исида настаивал, чтобы я использовал ее и всегда носил с собой. И я буду настаивать, чтобы ты тоже ее использовал, – ответил я, поднимая голову и уверенно смотря прямо ему в глаза.  
По лицу Зангецу медленно расплылась улыбка, он дотянулся до моей сброшенной одежды и быстро нашел искомое. Тюбик был маленький, годился только на один-два раза, но я внезапно порадовался, что Исида так усердно капал мне на мозги, чтобы я всегда держал ее при себе. Если Исида утверждал, что со смазкой легче, я охотно ему верил. В конце концов, ему было лучше знать, ведь это его всегда имели в задницу. Я заворожено наблюдал, как Зангецу выдавил немного смазки и размазал по своему члену. И немного удивился, когда он выдавил еще и прижал скользкие пальцы к моей заднице.  
Смазка была холодной, но, похоже, облегчала передачу искр силы. Я застонал от острого покалывания и с шумом втянул воздух, когда Зангецу протолкнул в меня смазанные пальцы. Мне хотелось закрыть глаза и просто утонуть в ощущениях, что он дарил мне, но куда сильнее я хотел смотреть на его лицо, искаженное желанием. Когда Зангецу вытащил пальцы и прижал ко входу головку члена, я невольно напрягся.  
– Расслабься, Ичиго, или будет еще больнее.  
Я сердито посмотрел на Зангецу. Это не в его задницу сейчас вот-вот впихнут толстый член. Что он мог в этом понимать?! Но все мысли оставили меня, когда он обхватил покрытой смазкой ладонью член и начал мне медленно дрочить. От этих движений я растекся, наблюдая за вспышками наслаждения в глазах Зангецу, пока он гладил меня. Мое удовольствие действительно было его удовольствием.  
Под уверенными ласками Зангецу я расслабился еще больше и уперся ногой о землю, чтобы подаваться бедрами в его крепкую хватку. С моих губ слетел стон неприкрытого блаженства, когда он потер подушечкой большого пальца головку. И без предупреждения толчком ввел в меня свой член. Я прикусил губу от острого жжения, отказываясь издать хоть звук. Зангецу застыл неподвижно, замерев между моими бедрами и, казалось, чего-то ждал. Жжение стихло, и во мне начали отдаваться отголоски удовольствия – от ощущения его члена в моей заднице. Я удивленно распахнул глаза, когда Зангецу наконец пошевелился и медленно погрузился в меня целиком. Я и не понял, что до этого он ввел в меня только головку.  
Это было совершенно другое ощущение, чем от пальцев. Насыщеннее, гораздо более интенсивное. Когда Зангецу подался назад, я на миг задохнулся, чувствуя, как он покидает мое тело, и застонал, когда он скользнул обратно. Его член прижался к той самой точке, и от остроты удовольствия у меня перехватило дыхание. Зангецу скользил в моей заднице туда-обратно в уверенном, сильном ритме, не прекращая плавных поглаживаний моего члена.  
Я вскинул бедра вверх и застонал. Это было крышесносно. Я в жизни не чувствовал такого блаженства. Моя сила нарастала во мне – и сталкивалась с силой Зангецу. Его энергия сливалась с моей – и так же резко отстранялась. Вскоре мы оба были в поту и дышали тяжело и быстро. Мое тело пульсировало страстью и желанием, я чувствовал приближение оргазма, но хотел сдержать его, просто чтобы подольше насладиться ощущением Зангецу во мне.  
– Отпусти себя, Ичиго. Твое удовольствие – это мое удовольствие. Поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты кончил прежде, чем смогу я, – сказал он, начиная двигаться во мне еще быстрее.  
Я хотел кончить – и я хотел почувствовать, как Зангецу достигнет пика. По моей коже прошла легкая дрожь удовольствия, стоило представить, как он будет пульсировать внутри меня. Оргазм накатил неожиданно, и я выгнулся, выплескиваясь на его руку и свой живот, и в холодном ночном воздухе раздался мой голос – глубокий стон полного удовлетворения. Зангецу вторил мне стоном откровенного блаженства, яростно толкаясь в меня, прежде чем замереть и издать низкий горловой рык. Я застонал в ответ, чувствуя, как его член пульсирует, выплескиваясь внутри меня, а искры объединенной силы становятся огненным штормом с центром в моем паху и заднице.  
Зангецу опустился на меня, тяжело дыша. Время от времени его член в моей заднице подергивался, заставляя меня блаженно постанывать. Зангецу потерся носом о мою шею и покрыл легкими поцелуями мой подбородок, прежде чем накрыть мои губы требовательным поцелуем. Наслаждение, страсть, сила и обещание грядущих встреч – вот что было в этом поцелуе.  
– Когда бы я ни был тебе нужен, когда бы ты ни захотел меня – я буду здесь для тебя. Я твой, Ичиго. Все, что у меня есть – для тебя. Позови меня, и я всегда приду к тебе.  
Я недовольно заворчал, когда он шевельнулся, выходя из моего тела. Зангецу встал на колени между моими разведенными ногами и погладил меня от бедра до колен, чуть улыбнувшись. Потом наклонился надо мной и запечатлел на моей груди, там, где все еще бешено билось сердце, поцелуй, прежде чем выпрямиться и встать надо мной во всем своем обнаженном великолепии.  
– До следующего раза, Ичиго. Помни об удовольствии, что я подарил тебе, и знай, что когда бы ни захотел, всегда будет еще.  
Я смотрел, как он, обнаженный, уходит прочь, растворяясь в тенях. Рубашка и штаны, что были на нем, также исчезли, но плащ, на котором я по-прежнему лежал, остался. Я заставил себя собраться и встать, ожидая, что плащ тоже исчезнет. Я все наблюдал за ним, одеваясь, и был удивлен, когда плащ никуда не делся. В итоге я подобрал его и расправил. И, сам не зная почему, скользнул в него, изумившись, как точно он мне подходит.  
Как будто снова оказался в объятиях Зангецу. Крошечные колючие искорки силы вновь затанцевали по моей коже, и я вдыхал памятный чистый и яркий запах, въевшийся в ткань. Сила лилась по мне сплошным потоком, даруя чувство уверенности и уюта, которого я никогда прежде не испытывал.  
– Носи мою душу и полагайся на мою силу. Твое удовольствие – это мое удовольствие, и я бы хотел еще раз увидеть, как ты теряешь голову, кончая в моих объятиях.  
Я погладил холодный бархат плаща и почувствовал, как Зангецу в моем мире задрожал от наслаждения. Может, не так уж и плохо, что Исида уехал на каникулы. Я был уверен, что Зангецу может показать мне массу всего насчет позиции нижнего, прежде чем я решусь бросить ему вызов за возможность оказаться сверху. Чему бы я ни научился, Исиде от этого будет только польза, и кто знает?.. Может, Зангецу даже пожелает, чтобы Исида присоединился к нам.  
Я отогнал непрошенную фантазию об Исиде подо мной и Зангецу, движущемся поверх меня, и выдернул из земли меч. Довольно хмыкнув, я покинул лесок, улыбаясь редкой для меня улыбкой и прикидывая, когда я в следующий раз смогу попрактиковать на Зангецу какие-нибудь навыки владения «мечом».


End file.
